Cactus (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Long range specialists. Use Petal Propeller to get to high ground or take to the air with your flying garlic to attack from above. }} Cactus is a playable plant class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. She is a Defend class who specializes in long range attacks, via either her Needle Shot sniper weapon, or through her aerial Garlic Drone. Description ''Long range specialists. Use Petal Propeller to get to high ground or take to the air with your flying garlic to attack from above.'' Weapons Primary Weapon Cactus' primary weapon is the Spike Strike, which functions similar to the Bandit Cactus's Gatling Needle, firing needles rapidly. It deals 7 damage (9 critical) and fires at a rate of approximately 480 RPM (rounds per minute). Secondary Weapon Cactus' secondary weapon is the Needle Shot. While aiming, Cactus's vision is impaired slightly, but can see enemies from further away. There are 3 charges of Needle Shot. An uncharged shot hits 5 damage (7 critical). 1st charge deals 15 damage (23 critical). 2nd Charge deals 34 damage (55 critical). A fully charged shot deals 62 damage (98 critical). Ammo consumption varies depending on the charge level of the Needle shot fired. Uncharged shots cost 2 ammo, while fully charged shots consume 8. Abilities Upgrades }} Strategies With As Cactus has always been in the previous games; she is the plant's sniper class. However, in Battle for Neighborville, she gets a few new tools at her disposal. The most obvious and biggest change to Cactus is her weapon zoomed in and zoomed out. When zoomed in, there's a bar on the left-hand side, powering up her weapon over time. The longer it takes to power up, the more damage it does but also uses more ammo as well. Use this ability wisely, as you can do a high amount of damage, but be precise with your shot. Also when you are zoomed in, you are susceptible to side attacks as you can see farther but have an obvious blind spot. Her zoomed out weapon resembles an automatic weapon, yet having high bloom at the same time, like the Bandit Cactus from Garden Warfare 1 & 2. This gives Cactus a better fighting chance at close range. Overall, she still does the same thing as she always does, and does it pretty well. Against Tips & Tricks With Spike Strike, try to pulse fire with the weapon, (meaning to press the trigger button rapidly) so there's less bloom on it. Balancing changes November 2019 Patch * * * * * November 27 2019 Update (Pre-TTK) * * Early December 2019 TTK Changelist * * * * * * * * * * * Related achievement Gallery Cactus HD (BfN).png|Cactus' full body BfN Background - Cactus (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Cactus (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-plant-04.png|Cactus on the official website Perk_RoleIcon_Hero_Cactus.png|Cactus' icon See also *[[Cactus (PvZ: GW)|Cactus (Garden Warfare)]] Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville plants Category:Defend class Category:Plants